Asiatalia
by Kinbria-chan
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if the Axis and Allies were replaced with the Asian characters?  A bunch of One-Shots. Rated T for word choice ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! If I did, then Vietnam would already showed up with a proper introduction in the manga/comic/anime!**

Okay! This is my 1st fan fiction. And so since I'm new and stuff, I guess that I'll fail at a lot of things. Now, this fan fiction shows moments of Hetalia that are replaced with the Asian characters. The actions done in this aren't related to any war or anything. Oh, and sorry for bad grammar!

Before I hear complaints about the characters, I will shove down why I chose these characters for these parts (I still think that there will be plenty of complaints coming...):

Korea is America. Because they are hyper and stuff. Hong is Iggy, just because of the brows :D Taiwan is France (huge complaint area!) JUST BECAUSE OF THE FLOWER POWER. YES, I KNOW THAT THIS WOULD MAKE A GOOD AREA FOR KOREA BUT HE'S USED ALREADY! Tibet is Russia (another complaint-tastic area) as there is no other place to shove him. Thailand is Italy as their love for this totally epic food (Pad Thai and Pasta!). Vietnam is Germany, because Tibet would fit less as a Germany than as a Russia (?) China will stay as China and Japan will stay as Japan.

Okay! Let's get the show on the road!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

[Viet POV] I have heard from my people that America has come over for a visit, without asking me, and has gotten lost somehow in a nearby forest. That over-weight bastard. Anyways, I've been in this forest for a bit, and I haven't heard a single 'I'm the hero' or 'Vietnaaaam? Viiiiieeeetttt! Where are you dude?'. I then got worried, thinking he got eaten by a tiger or something. I shook my head, and kept walking. I shouldn't let my guard down! Even if there was enough time to go back to my house and eat a bowl of phở, I need to find America.

Then I noticed where I was walking. I almost ran into a wooden crate on the ground. Here, in the middle of the forest was a single crate. Labeled peanuts apparently. Then I did the first thing that came to mind.

I started poking it with my rice paddle. "What's a box doing way back here..?" I muttered to myself.

"Ah—He-hey!" exclaimed the box, "I'm an elephant spirit of this peanut box! Did you bring any offerings to save the elephants? Or some Pad Thai?"

I grabbed the sides of the box "Looks like someone is in here…"

"Don't open the box! Nobody is in the box!" stammered the box, "Cut it out! Do you want any of my nuts or something?" Damn, the box was heavy. Then I felt the top getting loose. "Show your true self!" I then ripped the crate top off. Then a man popped out.

"Gaah! I'm sorry, but I have no peanuts! Don't hurt-"I didn't look much at the guy, all I noticed was a gleam of a pair of glasses. So I started to beat him to a pulp.

"GO TO HELL AMERICA!"

"-Oh it's just Viet-OH F-"

*WACK!*

"-Wait! I'm not-"

*SMACK*

"-STOP IT-"

*BLAM*

"-I'M NOT AMERICA VIETNAM!" I stopped hitting the guy. Then I noticed the messy black hair, and dark eyes. I also noticed his arm in which I just broke.

"Woops… sorry Thailand. I was looking for America." I apologized. Thailand shook his head. "Nah, it's okay, this wasn't the first time…" I then helped him out of the box. "Let's go back to my house, so I can treat your arm." We then walked back, and had Thailand explain about how he got in the box in the first place.

**Axis/Asian Powers**

I took Thailand back to my place to get a doctor to check his arm, and other bruises. It was nice that the doctor said that he'll live, but he'll need to stay here for a while to recover. Things were fine at first, since he recovered fast. Though, when I was sure he was fully recovered, he still says it still hurts, and now all he does is sit around in my house and laugh, sleep, and talk to elephants.

"Hey Thailand, don't you want to leave at all? It's normal to miss and complain about not being at home." I asked.

Thailand glanced at me "Well, I like being here. I get fed, so do my elephants, and I don't have to hear about any of the other nation's fights."

"You can't do that now! Any normal man would want to recover from an injury as quickly as they could," my ranting started out. "whether if they have a bill or not to pay, or an object you have been waiting for has finally came out! Also, it's impossible to not hear the fights of other nations!" Then I saw Thailand, flopped down on the couch, started to snore. "Don't fall asleep! Why do you never pay attention to your surroundings? You have too much free time!"

* * *

><p>It's really hard to adapt this D:<p>

Oh, and if someone already had this idea, I'm sorry!

Review Plox? -Kinbria


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! If I did, then Vietnam would already showed up with a proper introduction in the manga/comic/anime!**

And, sorry for those people who hoped for a parody of the Doitsu Song! Oh I think I made Thailand a bit too Italy. I'll try to make him act more like himself.

No, none of this stuff is supposed to represent an actual event in life.

* * *

><p><strong>Asian Powers (continued) – Not Enough Gold<strong>

[Viet POV]Hmph. Even after the bet Taiwan and I had years ago, though I won, I still owe her money. Every single day, whether I'm awake or asleep, I just keep growing rice and more rice, and even more rice, so I can send the profit to Taiwan. But once this is all over, and when Thailand will get out of my house, I will finally feel at ease. Thailand's really weird, and he keeps mooching off of me. I should've let him stay in that box. Having time to myself is the best!

"Vietnam! Give me a job please, ana! I'm broke!" Thailand yelled while breaking through my door.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BASTARD!" Then I sent Thailand flying away with a single swing with my rice paddle. Somehow, though, he came back right after.

"Stop coming over here! I'm trying to pay Taiwan right now! And I need my money!"

"Come on Vietnam, ana! My people and elephants have less food and money than they usually do! There is nowhere to work, so please give me some money, just a little bit."

I started feeling bad for him, and so I gave him a job, with a salary of 90000 dong. If you look at the number, it may look a lot, but in America, it's only about $4.00!

**Asian Powers (continued) – Vietnam Received a Shield of Ruin**

[Thai POV]Today's a Sunday, ana! That means I don't have to work, so I can relax! I walked over to the TV and flipped through the channels. I then noticed Vietnam on a channel with a news reporter.

'_The Vietnamese are amazing! With their strength strong enough to snap bamboo with ease, they marched off to go fight the Americans!'_

Vietnam waved at the camera. She is very, very, strong. So, she always works by herself. It makes me worry, ana…

[At Viet's house after the interview] "That bastard America's fall out is finally near…" Vietnam said in a dark tone while polishing her rice paddle and guns. Then a Vietnamese soldier bursted into her room.

"This is bad! The situation is terrible!"

"What is it?" She loudly questioned the soldier.

"Thailand has become your ally!"

-shot-

[Viet POV] As shocked as I was, I snapped out of my daze and went to the phone to call someone.

"Laos, you known him for a long time, right? Is there a way to shut him up?" I attempted to sound calm to Laos, which was hard.

"…no, it is NOT fun….. Hey, I'm not that guy's babysitter….." I turned off the phone. Right after, Thailand came through the door.

"Vietnam, ana!" Thailand cheerfully said, "We're allies from now on, ana! I look forward to working with you!"

"…."

-WACK- and Thailand went farther than last time. But then he flew back.

"Vietnam~ India threw me back over here~"

"Stay Away! What do you want?"

"I want to be your friend, ana! Let's be allies!" Thailand said "You always seem to be lonely, especially after the Vietnam War, when you refused to see anybody while you treated your people. So I want to be your friend, ana!" I then thought about it. I never did have any friends. When under the rule of that perverted France, I never saw anybody but him and his maids. I didn't bear to see anybody after the war, since I was too depressed about the amount of people that died on my land.

Then I spoke back, except I sounded depressed and soft.

"You'll help me when I'm in trouble, and I'll help you when you're in trouble. Friends…huh…like you said, I never had any friends, so I'll most likely treat you badly."

There was a silence. I made my decision.

"Okay..!"

"Yay, ana!"

_And thus they made an alliance. However..._

"Vietnam! Vietnam!"

_Eventually…_

"Thanks for the water Vietnam! Now I can make Pad Thai again, ana!"

"No! Don't make any more! I don't want you to die making Pad Thai in this desert!"

_The number of stomachaches Vietnam had only grew and grew._

**Asian Powers (continued) – We're Friends, Right?**

[POV Viet] Thailand tapped me on the shoulder. "Vietnam, ana. I'm going to cook you something to commemorate the beginning of our friendship, ana! So can I use your kitchen?"

"Sure sure, I don't mind. Just don't make too much of a mess." I replied.

Though, whatever he did in there, I had to keep wiping the tables. After a while he noticed.

"Vietnam, ana…?"

"Ah, don't mind me."

[Nobody's POV] Vietnam and Thailand have been captured by some soldiers.

A soldier walked into the room. "Okay, shall I make you spit out everything you know?"

**V-** You're probably going to do something horrible to us, but I will tell you in advance that I will not tell you anything!

**T-** Hmm? Nooo! Don't shoot me ana! I need to take care of my elephants! I'll tell you everything! Just don't kill me, ana!

**V-** Compared to my daily time life, torture from your filthy bastards is only about as bad as an ant bite!

**T-** Uhh…, Viet's is a lot like a sadist, ana! And her house is full of DVDs of Asian Dramas* and KPop, ana! She's older than you think! She enjoys trying people up and whacking people out her window! Until just recently, that kind of kinkiness was recommended by the government, anaaa!

After a while later…

"I kind of hate you." Vietnam muttered.

**Asian Powers (continued) – Nice to meet you, I am Japan.**

[POV Viet] Today, Thailand and I went to meet Japan. My boss had told me that Japan will be our new ally. Japan was dressed quite elegantly, which gave me a good first impression.

I bowed, "Hello Japan, it is an honor to meet you."

He nodded "Hello Vietnam."

"Okay, my boss had told me that you will be me and Thailand's new ally."

Japan kept silent for a moment then spoke. "Thailand-kun..?" he paused, "if it's Thailand, then there are many things I need to learn about his history and culture…"

"Yeah…"

"I look forward to meeting him, or at least that's what I wish to say, but…"

"..?"

"….That person over to my left is suspicious, no matter how I look at him. So that couldn't be him, right?" He once again paused, "Yes, that's right, that's definitely not him!"

I looked over to Japan's left and saw Thailand lying around asleep on the side of an elephant.

I sighed "I don't want to believe it either, but that's him…" I ran over, punched him in the stomach, and started hitting him on the head.

"Didn't I tell you to control yourself in front of Japan!" I yelled at him.

"But, but the flight over here was very tiring!"

'_Déjà vu_' Japan thought for a moment before he spoke. "Nice to meet you Thailand-kun. My name is Japan. My hobby is reading the atmosphere so I can be careful of what I say."

Thailand perked up and faced Japan "Hm! Hello Japan! I'm Thailand, ana! Vietnam, he's so small! Japan, can you tell Vietnam to stop hurting me, ana?"

"How rude! I'm much older that you, you know!"

**Asian Powers (continued) – Was a Shut-In 60 Years Ago**

[POV Viet] Japan just introduced the kotatsu to us, which is a heated blanket. Thailand fell asleep instantly. So Japan and I were having a conversation while doing the alliance papers.

"…but that's how it is, isn't it. I know far too little about resent world events." Japan said "Things got hectic when we opened our country to the world. Old men like me don't have the strength to keep up with others." Japan then picked up an orange and placed it on Thailand's head, for who knows why, and continued to talk. "When I look at the young ones like America-san" I twitched at the name "I start to feel envious, though I don't want to become them." He stopped and said "Okay, I have signed here. But…"

I nodded "Yeah, just leave the papers there." I didn't say anything about Japan's speech, but I'm actually older than him. I'm around the same age as China. I wasn't around to meet Japan when China met him though.

Japan and I left walked away, leaving Thailand under the kotatsu.

"Anyways, Vietnam-chan, I give you and Thailand-kun my best regards."

"Yes, and I give my best regards to you too….." my voice trailed off, when I saw a box appeared that was clearly labeled _'Vietnam & Thailand has joined your party'_ next to Japan, and disappeared as quickly.

"You needn't trouble yourself with me." Japan said, as if he didn't notice the text box at all.

Then a VERY familiar voice spoke from behind me. "Ahh! My Pad Thai! Please give it back, ana!"

I quickly turned around and found Thailand standing by his elephant, which was holding a plate of Pad Thai with its trunk away from him. I ran over and started to man-handle Thailand and Japan exclaimed on how amazing it was that Thailand didn't make any noise from waking up from under the kotatsu with the orange on his head that would clearly fall of from any movement made, walking out of the room with an elephant, and make a dish of Pad Thai.

"Thailand! Didn't I tell you to act properly while at Japan's home!"

"Ack! (Ana)" Suddenly a jingle you would hear from Final Fantasy came up, and the text box came up again except it said _'Vietnam has leveled up!' _then I asked what the text box was for, as it changed to _'Toughness has increased by 1! Muscle has increased by 2!'_

"Oh, don't mind that. It's just one of Japan's natural phenomena." He simple replied.

**Asian Powers (continued) – The World is Proud of Japanese Technology!**

[POV Viet] I looked over at Japan. "Japan, do you think you could build those U-Boat things over at your place if you had the blueprints?"

"Ah, I believe it is impossible to make something like that at my home." I sighed, but then Japan said "But don't worry, my country has used its technology to successfully make a miniature version of it."

"Wait what."

"We've also prepared them in 12 colors. We'll be releasing new seasonal colors, too. We also have a popular voice actor in charge in making the announcement!"

"WHAT THE?"

Japan nodded. "Follow me." He then let me outside and I saw a giant mecha-robot-thing that apparently had a giant letter 'U' on its chest.

"And this is its final form." Japan said.

"Magnificent Japan!"

**Asian Powers (continued) – Things western…? Using Eastern Countries**

[POV Japan] Hello reader. I am Japan. I have formed an alliance with these two, but… being contact with other cultures is full of surprises.

I was with Vietnam-chan and Thailand-kun while they were eating….something….

"U-um… it would seem that you are eating something that I have trouble believing is actually food…" I said to them "…They are snails…right?"

Thailand turned to look at Japan, and swallowed. "I think it is called Escargot. It's French, right Vietnam?"

"Yes, while I was under that (perverted) France's rule, he taught me the recipe."

"It tastes good! Want to eat some too, Japan, ana?"

I rapidly shook my head "No! I already ate a riceball earlier, you see!" The French culture is very weird.

The next day, I have come to visit them again. I was horrified by what I saw. Thailand-kun was lying around on a lawn chair, while only wearing his boxers.

"Th-Thailand-kun! You're embarrassing yourself in public! Put some clothes on!" I stammered.

"He looked up and at me. "Ehh? But it's hot and this is a normal thing at my house, ana. Why don't you undress too, Japan, ana?"

"What are you saying? That you'd like to see me naked? Do you have no shame?" I exclaimed "Please put some clothes on! I beg of you!" I turned around to face Vietnam-chan, in which I have heard her foot steps from the other side of the brick wall.

"Honestly! You say something too Vietnam-chan!" Vietnam-chan came around the corner, what I saw was a bit less disturbing, but still horrifying. She was wearing a knee-length green skirt, which I guess wasn't that bad, but the top…! It showed her entire back! I later learned it was called an Yếm*.

"Hm? Japan? Aren't you hot?" She asked me, like it was perfectly normal.

I paled "No….not really…." I honestly don't understand any more.

**Asian Powers (continued) – Secret Training with Hong Kong**

[Nobody's POV] The Asian Powers are training for emergency situations.

"Well then," said Vietnam, "we shall begin our preparatory training for emergency situations! Roll Call!"

"Nueng!"

"Nii!"

"So, to start, what do you do if you encounter Hong Kong? Thailand!"

"Umm, call an elephant and ride it away as fast as you can, ana!"

"No! Japan, correct answer?"

"Yes ma'am! Threaten him that you will take away his fire crackers! If it doesn't work, pull a weapon out of hammer-space* and attack him!

_1 hour later_

"Huff…this training…Huff…is rather…Huff…beneficial…huh?" asked Japan.

Thailand then said "Yes it is! Even I understand what to do when I encounter Hong Kong!"

"Right! There is more to come, so let's continue!" yelled Vietnam.

[POV HK]"You have realized that Hong Kong has come near!" "Right if that's the case, what do you do?"

I have the first Allied POV, I am honored. Okay, I have came to listen on the training that the Asian Powers are doing. When it comes to spying I'm the best Asian for the job, with an exception of Japan since he's a ninja. I picked up some things from that England-guy. I will observe steadily the details of their training!

"Okay! Next, is, if Hong Kong is approaches you wearing one of those skimpy outfits from Rio's Carnival, what do you do?"

-shot-

**Calling SOS from the Center of the World**

[Nobody's POV]

"Vietnam, ana! I have found a crab! I found a crab, ana~!"

"That's good, Thailand," said Vietnam "but don't run around too much and drown." Japan walked over to Vietnam and Thailand with a bunch of coconuts.

"Vietnam-chan, are these good enough? If you search around enough, you can find some pretty good stuff…"

Thailand laughed "Wow, Japan, ana. Those coconuts look tasty!"

Japan replied "There are more if you actually look further. You'll find something if you put your heart in it." Thailand ran over to the ocean. "Vietnam, ana! Japan, ana! Let's swim, the ocean is beautiful, ana!"

Japan smiled "Sometimes it's good to have a change like this."

Vietnam looked up "You think so?"

"I've always wanted to relax on a southern island like this." Japan sighed "On the other hand though, it'll be great if a rescue comes soon."

"Yes…"

**Power Ranger Allied Asians**

[POV HK] "Seriously, you need to calm down a little! You're like an over-sized child…" I said to Korea "Your manners are terrible, and you never listen to the person talking to you." I sighed and looked at him "Ah, but I'm sort of used to this, so I don't have much difficulty when it comes to handling you."

"Hmm? Used?" replied Korea "I hear you yell at me all the time! Oh and those dumplings you served me the other day were horrible, da-ze!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU FUCKING XXXXXXXXXXXXX"

-Shot-

**Power Ranger Allied Asians (continued) – ?**

[POV Wan] Hello! I'm Taiwan! The Allies and I are having a meeting!

"Okay, whether or not everyone is here or not, we're going to share our opinions one by one!" I cheered.

Tibet said "Oh, so… can I go first then…? I think…" Then something plopped out of Tibet.

Hong Kong panicked "Whoooooaaaa! Tibet! Is that that a heart? Where do you keep that?"

I paled "Do you use human hearts to do some weird ritual or something?"

"Hmm…? Oh! Umm… this is mine. It pops out at times… I don't know why though." Tibet picked it up and shoved it back in his body somehow. I think he has been hanging out with Russia too much or something.

**Power Ranger Allied Asians (continued) – The 6****th**** Person**

[Nobody's POV] Taiwan did a speech about plum blossoms and flowers and pretty things, but the other allies didn't give much of a care.

"The speech was really boring," Korea yawned "and ways, is anyone else been getting the feeling that something isn't right just now? Da-ze!" Hong Kong thinks about if for a bit. "I feel it too," started Hong Kong "like there is someone here besides us."

"It's probably just Russia stalking China again or something!" Taiwan joked. China shivered at the thought of that. Korea started rolled around on the floor. "Chinaaaaa! Give me some fooood!"

Taiwan decided to count the number of people in the room and panicked about the fact that she counted 6. Hong Kong panicked along.

And North Korea just kept facepalming and facepalming...

* * *

><p>I'm going to Vietnam for summer vacation, I didn't choose to, so I won't be able to make any more chapters of this without my computer! I'll come back in late July, so I made as many adaptations as I could before I leave!<p>

*I'm Vietnamese, and my parents love Asian dramas. It's weird.

*I know what a Yếm is. It's a traditional Vietnamese undershirt usually used when going to sleep and bathing.

*For those people who don't know what hammer space is, it's this Japanese thing, where the person/animal/thing pulls something out of nowhere, fan assume that nowhere is hammer space, since usually they pull out a hammer.

I think I messed up around the Allied Asians area! I'm sorry! I promise that I'll try to get better at this!

I might make a comic version of this while I'm on vacation…!

* * *

><p>Review? :D - Kinbria-chan<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN HETALIA. IF I DID THEN I'D BE PRO.**

I'm back from Viet-chan :D Now I can continue this! I waited for a while before I made this because I was thinking about plot lines and stuff. Review replies at the end of this chapter~!

GAH WHY COULDN'T I KNOW JAPANESE! – That's what I thought when I learned that Volume 4 of Hetalia Manga was released. It has Vietnam in it soooo… GAAAHHHHHH!

Okay story start.

* * *

><p><strong>Food Fight! Revenge of the Viet!<strong>

[3rd POV] The Allied Asians was having a meeting, without Tibet, who was busy with some monk stuff. Their normal meeting place, however, was cold and uncomfortable. And so, they decided they would have a meeting under a kotatsu. Oh wait, they don't have one. And so they made a plan.

They would barge into Japan's house and steal one.

It actually started off pretty good. Hong Kong used some firecrackers to blow up the doors, and too cause some smoke, allowing the rest of the nations to attack and tie up Japan. The firecrackers also made a bunch of flashy lights and colors, making the smoke rather useless. They met Japan's ninja sword, but it met China's wok and ladle, so Japan sadly failed to protect himself. They tied him up, and threw him into the corner of the room. Taiwan was really tired from running around, and took a nap under the kotatsu, making the rest of the Allies stick around until she wakes up. A woken-up-manually Taiwan is not a good sight, and is terrible for your health. They all sat/lied down under the kotatsu, excepted for Korea, who was taking advantage of the poor tied up Japanese man in the corner of the room.

But little did they know that Japan had visitors over.

The noise and colors they have made has attracted the attention of a Thai man, who was cooking some Pad Thai in the kitchen, a Viet woman, who was making spring rolls and some soup, still in the kitchen, and an annoyed Brit, who was summoning the devi-I mean cooking up some delightful *coughDISGUSTINGcough* scones, yet again, in the kitchen. The concerned Viet bursted into the room, asking what was wrong. When meeting the eyes of the Allies and seeing a Japan struggling to break free of the rope and Korean, a vein snapped.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARDS!" screamed Vietnam, leading to the Allies AKA China and Korea into battle positions. This also led to Thailand and England to enter the room. The British man entering caused another vein to snap, this time on Hong Kong. Hong Kong stood up and threw a firecracker at England. He ducked, and forced the confused Brit to enter the fight on the Axis side by throwing burnt scones. The firecracker that missed instead hit Vietnam, enraging her enough to though a bowl of soup at Hong Kong. He Matrixed it (some soup still got on him) and the soup instead landed on the Taiwanese girl, waking her up with a war face. Thailand on the side was untying Japan while Korea was distracted by free spring rolls traveling 225mph though the air. Japan's normally peaceful home then turned into a battle field. Using sacks of rice as sand bags, water rifles full of soup, scone grenades, firecrackers, aprons as bullet-proof vests, and cooking tools as weapons, it was an all out food fight. The Allies, who had no access to the kitchen, was losing. Desperately, since he couldn't do anything else, China threw his only defense AKA the wok at the Axis side.

THONK!

The wok actually hit somebody. That somebody happens to be Thailand who was sitting behind some rice bags chatting to an untied Japan. It hit him on the back of the head too. A wok is made of metal, so it would really hurt if it hit you. It made the Thai man to scream in pain, and sprawl on the floor. Now they don't have to worry about flying Pad Thai. Suddenly, the ground started rumbling. Then they heard a loud sound, like a war horn, only different. The wall far behind the Axis team crumbled, as a huge stampede of angry, out of place elephants raged towards the Allies. The elephants gave up enough time to allow the Axis side to leap out of the road-kill zone. The last words China and his team said before they were flattened were "Oh cr-".

Sometime later, the Allies woke up in an unknown hospital. After their time of healing, they paid their bills and left feeling depressed that they failed their mission of stealing a kotatsu. The one who was most upset was Taiwan, not only was her fault that the food fight started, Vietnam had put all of the damage bills on Taiwan, forcing not only Vietnam no longer needs to give her profit, she needs to pay for _everything _that broke in Japan's house. The bowls, the kotatsu, the doors, _the wall_! Taiwan wasn't that rich! What was even _more _depressing than that was the fact that it was _Japan's _house! Japan is going to hate her! Taiwan actually sort had a crush on the latter. Taiwan sighed and walked home, going to get ready to export tea.

* * *

><p>Yes, I know this is a really short chapter. I just randomly thought about this one day... Okay, reviewreply time!

**For Chapters 1-2**  
>Stormjade – Yes, I know that the stuff were very alike. I was in a rush when making it. I'll see if I can originalize the fanfiction more.<p>

ruru-la – I had fun making the '6th Person' parody XD I'll probably have the original Axis and Allies member meet the Asians, but they'll most likely show up in cameos or something.

Akina Fuyumi – Really? I'm sorry, I don't actually know much Vietnamese, even if I'm a Viet! I still should at least know how to spell phở DX I'll change it right away!

**Chapter 3**  
>BritaniaAngelEngland – Thanks :D<p>

Akina Fuyumi – Yes, I have. I've been in Vietnam for most of the summer ._. I didn't really talk to anyone besides my relatives.

Witch Juliana – WHY YES ENGLAND DID :D England's one of my favorite characters. So is Viet so... *worships along* In Vietnam, I bought this jacket purely out of the fact that it had a patch of the Union Jack on the back. I squealed.  
>*Sobs* I'd learn Japanese JUST TO READ IT ;^; gaaaaah but I can't .<p>

Celestial Eyes - :D  
>Mmhh...yeah Viet-chan probally wouldn't wear it like that, but it's for the parody...<br>The comic version won't becoming out anytime soon. I've been real busy.  
>I like England. He's one of my favoritest characters :3 Tsundere is so enjoyible!<p>

* * *

><p>Review Plz? ~Kinbria<p> 


End file.
